


drums

by 875857



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Spoilers, the death song of uther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/875857/pseuds/875857
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>spoilers for 5x03.</b> || There's deafening silence after Uther disappears, and a moment where they just look at each other. Merlin's magic is thrumming like a tribal drum under his skin -- quickened, like his pulse -- straining to get out from his near impalement, the words "<i>Merlin has--</i>", and the tears in Arthur's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drums

There's deafening silence after Uther disappears, and a moment where they just look at each other. Merlin's magic is thrumming like a tribal drum under his skin -- quickened, like his pulse -- straining to get out from his near impalement, the words " _Merlin has--_ ", and the tears in Arthur's eyes. 

Fear bubbles in his heart, that confusion and suspicion will show in Arthur's expression at those words. That Arthur will demand to know what his father was about to say, and Merlin after the draining confrontation with Uther, Merlin doesn't know he'd be able to lie.

What's one more magical reveal, right?

He should tell all the royalty and nobility in the area, maybe announce it to the commoners while he's at it. Forget that he doesn't think he's prepared to say it to Arthur right now, or that all he wants to do right now is _sleep_ or perhaps laugh like a crazed lunatic at telling _King Uther_ about his magic. The thoughts in his head have taken an almost hysterical turn, and Arthur must read it as his normal skittishness at having been almost stuck like a pig to a door. 

Arthur walks to him, crossing the distance quickly and placing one hand on the door next to Merlin, the other gripping the spear. Merlin instinctively places a hand on Arthur's shoulder to steady himself, and when they both freeze at the touch he pulls his hand back. But Arthur glances up at him, not saying a word, and Merlin understands it to mean permission. 

So he puts his hand back, and Arthur's shoulder is warm and firm under his hands, the fabric thicker and softer than anything Merlin normally wears. It only takes Arthur a moment to yank the spear out of the wood and Merlin's clothes. The process is over in more time than it would have taken Merlin to do it with magic, but he isn't complaining.

When both spears have been pulled out, and Merlin's coat freed, Arthur grips Merlin's forearm. It's not something Merlin is used to, being gripped by Arthur, that is -- but Merlin gets what it means. He looks at Merlin like he expects Merlin's knees to give out, and is offering support without shame.

Merlin appreciates that Arthur knows now isn't the time to ridicule him, but Merlin is made of sturdier stuff than Arthur thinks.

"Thanks," he mumbles, a small, weak smile playing at his lips.

Arthur stares at him for a while, and just before it pushes into awkward silence, he lets go.

"Let's go tell Gaius that my father has been sent back," Arthur says, his jaw set, and starts a brisk pace towards Gaius' chambers. Merlin almost wants to say something, but decides not to and follows after Arthur, just as he has and always will.

But before they reach the end of the corridor, Arthur slows his pace just enough for Merlin to catch up and walk at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> [you were there, you were tearing up everything.](http://youtu.be/v_w7wsOyn6g)


End file.
